


The Things We Couldn't Share (And Still Did)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Bottom Regulus Black, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Might be missing tags, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Top Sirius Black, Underage Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regulus gives Sirius, his beloved brother a gift.His virginity if you skipped the tags.





	The Things We Couldn't Share (And Still Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this was rushed and unpolished. Had to get it all down before it left me. Haven't written in awhile. I love blackcest, especially Siri/Reggie. Fight me! I might add more to this, probably in a direction no one wants.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo if ya want.

Sirius loved him, more than he ought to. More than just simple brotherly love. He wanted to protect, own, consume him. His precious Regulus, his little brother, his first and final love. None could hold a place in his heart that could remotely rivals Regulus’.

It was November and his birthday had passed only days ago. Regulus had insisted they sneak off to give him a ‘gift’. They snuck out after dinner, Sirius leaving before James could catch him and convince him to pull a prank on Snape. Remus and Peter didn’t seem to pay much attention, rather focusing on their meals. When he found them at their typical meet up location, Regulus was twiddling his hands about.

“Oye, so what did you get your big brother on his super, special day? A man only turns 16 once.” Sirius said. 

“16 isn’t really the age of a grown man, you’re still a kid like me,” Regulus said with a scoff.

“Don’t act coy, you’ve seen me grown” Sirius said, winking at his blushing brother. Regulus jabbed him in the side and Sirius laughed, grabbing the others wrist and pulling him close. Not hesitating in snogging the boy. Regulus protest at first but it quickly dies down and he moans. Sirius would never get tired of holding his brother in his arms, will never stop adoring the sound that came from Regulus nor the taste of him. If Regulus was a drug, Sirius considered himself fully addicted with no intention of quitting.

Things escalated from then, in the room only known by those seeking it, a safe place for the secret lovers. Regulus had insisted he was ready to give Sirius what would truly make them bonded. His virginity. Sirius was more than pleased and if he didn’t care for Regulus, he’d have taken it right then and there but he needed to be sure. Regulus glared at him for a good minute.

“If you don’t want to fuck me, brother, say so, don’t make me hold off until I’m 18”. Regulus deadpanned. 

Sirius threw caution out the window and pounced on the other boy. He practically tore their clothes off, unable to contain is growing lust. He’d craved this moment for so long, wanting to go further but not knowing if Regulus was ready. Regulus was pale, thinner than Sirius with slight muscle thanks to Quidditch. They both we’re so similar, having been confused as twins often but ever since Sirius hit his growth spurt, Reguls has yet to catch up, if that’ll ever happen.

Sirius started to nibble at his brother lips then went down his throat to his nipples, teasing it with his teeth until erect while one of his hands went to the other. Regulus was sighing and cooing, unable to stay silent as he usually was in public. Good, Sirius thought. No one has the honour of hearing his brothers sounds of pleasure nor having his attention. It was all for Sirius.

“Tell me, Reggie, what are you giving me” He said, barely his assault on his brothers chest.

“I’m giving you my v-virginity.” Reguls said, stuttering when Sirius tariled down his belly.

“What else?” Sirius said peppering the soft stomach.

“My body, my love, everything you want,” he said.

“And only for me, right?” Sirius asked, knowing what his brother would say but couldn’t resist hearing it aloud.

“It’s only been for you, I’ve only wanted you,” Regulus panted out, body covered in sweat.

“You know you were born to be mine,” Sirius stated, not caring if he sounded insane. He was most likely.

“Yes, all yours,” Regulus cried out when Sirius engulfed his cock in his mouth. 

Soon after, Sirius worked to prepare his brother, using a spell to lube up his fingers and pressing them to Regulus entrance. He took his time opening him up whilst still sucking him. You’d think Sirius would be the one to do the least amount of work on his birthday but making Regulus come undone was just the icing on the figurative cake. Because no way was he not getting cake later that day. 

Sirius placed a pillow underneath Regulus hips, knowing that no matter how cautious and slow he took it, it’d still hurt. But Sirius was great at healing spells and not too shabby at potions, despite being a slacker in class, he never failed a test. 

The older boy then positioned himself to enter the others, looking into each others eyes.

“Ready?” Sirius asked. Regulus nodded and Sirius proceeded to push in gently. He saw Reggie squint but asking if he needed a moment helped ease the pain. When fully in, Sirius resisted thrusting his hips, not until his brother gave him the go. Regulus reached out and placed a hand on Sirius cheek. 

“Fuck me brother, don’t go easy on me, I want you badly,” He said and Sirius was completely gobsmacked but completely turned on. Regulus will be the end of him if he kept up that dirty talk. Sirius began to pull out only to slam back in and make Regulus groan in delight. The process repeated on and on, until both were lost in the rows of pleasure. That night they brothers took the risk of staying overnight, not wanting to leave each other embraces.


End file.
